Vaas Montenegro
'''Vaas Montenegro '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Far Cry 3. ''He is the leader of the pirates on Rook Island and the brother of the Rakyat leader, Citra. He is the archenemy of Jason Brody and Dennis Rogers and like other villains as a running theme in the game, he is mentally unstable. History Background Vaas Montenegro was born in 1985 on the Rook Islands and from a young age, he was a member of the native Rakyat. He was particularly close to his sister Citra and mentions his first kill was for her. Some time before 2012, Vaas became addicted to drugs, brought to the islands by deranged slave and drug trafficker Hoyt Volker. Vaas eventually established contact with Hoyt who found potential in Vaas and promoted him to his right-hand man. Vaas went on to become the leader of the Pirates, a faction consisting of pirates that came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage, steal and murder. Vaas and his men would help Hoyt with his business such as growing marijuana fields and kidnapping and selling into slavery people who land in the North Island and strike terror and injustice in the Rakyat and the island that are rightfully theirs. Vaas would operate from a hidden fortress in the North Island where he would oversee the deaths and destruction he caused on the natives and the Rakyat who were once considered his family. A few days before the events of Far Cry 3, Vaas captured and tortured to death celebrity Christopher Mintz-Plasse and his cameraman Barry who were hired by Ubisoft to beat the odds and survive the "real" Rook Islands which inspired Far Cry 3. After Chris dies, Vaas hears from a pirate about Jason Brody and his friends landing on the island and leaves to "welcome" them. Far Cry 3 During Jason and his friend's trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you can do "anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over the Rook Islands and after landing, they are soon captured by Vaas and his pirates. While Jason and his brother Grant are tied up, Vaas explains how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas would sell them all as slaves for increased profit. After Jason and Grant escape and brew up an escape plan for everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, the latter of whom which bleeds to death. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run and this would be later his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes up, he, Liza and Oliver Carswell are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. Jason continues his campaign of saving his friends, CIA agent Willis Huntley puts on a recording of a conversation for Jason between Vaas and Hoyt in which Hoyt briefly chastises Vaas for not taking matters seriously with Jason and urges him to take care of him while he searches Beras Town for a transportation manifest that holds the name of Oliver Carswell, who happens to be one of Vaas' kidnapped friends. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her kidnapped warriors, Jason and some Rakyat members ambush Hoyt's men who are transporting the warriors. Jason is, however, ambushed by Vaas again, when opening a truck that he believed to house the captured warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cinder block and introduces him to his insanity monologue before kicking him into a censote, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas' men to acquire a helicopter and try to escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with in the abandoned hotel. Death After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason's "death". Jason is led to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After killing all of the pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. When he confronts Vaas, Vaas stabs Jason in the chest and seemingly walks away. Jason enters a similar dreamy state in which he confronted Buck and kills several visions of Vaas, before finally confronting the true Vaas. After some struggle, Jason plunges his knife into Vaas' chest again and again until Vaas falls to the ground wounded. However, Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas' eyes look straight into Jason's one more time before Jason wakes up. As Jason approaches Citra in the final dream sequence, Vaas, or at least a voice in Jason's head that sounds like him, says that she's going to make him a warrior. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Far Cry Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Pirates Category:Bosses Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Kidnappers Category:Gunmen Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Addicts Category:Sadists Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Right Hand Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Comedic Characters Category:Knifemen Category:Siblings Category:Torturers Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Cannibals Category:Provokers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Slaveholders Category:Leaders Category:Outcasts Category:Hatemongers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Traitors Category:Enforcers Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Tricksters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Psychopaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Nihilists Category:Incestous Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Snuff Filmers Category:Barbarians